Council of Friends and Fiends
by Vimpess-Sadism
Summary: Been a while, just read this. I suck at summaries.


**Been a while since I submitted anything, but I plan on starting this, and continuing it until the end.**

**TNBC is copyrighted to Disney and the god of animation, Tim Burton.**

**The language Barrel speaks in the story for a while is Sarus, Which is copyrighted to Adam Phillips and the creator of the language sarus is based on: FRANÇOIS SUDRE**

It was an average night in halloweentown. The sky was clear and the air was a comfortable 72 degrees Fahrenheit. The wind was blowing slightly and most monsters were relaxed, but they were unaware of the saying 'Calm before the storm'. Everyone was relaxed except for one certain boy, who lived on the outskirts of the town.

The boy wore black pants with many belts and chains encircling his waist. He wore a dark green, long sleeve fishnet shirt with thumb holes under a black tank top. His hair was cut to a level just above his lower earlobe and was light green, like seawater 20 feet deep above yellow sand with the sun shining brightly.

The boy stared up at the sky, apparently ignoring the swirling vortex of purple forming behind him. A cloaked figure came out of the portal; no physical feature was visible as the figure wore a black trench coat with a large hood. The boy continued to show no notice. The figure finally spoke up, "Dm lrl dm tl tsm ml fl ft drf msm."

Finally, the boy turned around "Dr lrl.".

The figure removed their hood, revealing them self to be a young teenaged girl with short curly brown hair full of purple streaks. She had purple lipstick on. Her eyes had green irises and her retinas were red. On her right ear, she had four earrings, two gold with single pearls in the middle and two silver with two pearls; one big, one small, The other ear was bare. She had a worried expression on her face, "I'm sorry to sound like a nag, but you know you must leave this world eventually in order to escape the lrdr lf l smd." The girl sighed "No one wants to really have to leave the home's they got so attached to, but we must do what we must do. I personally know that from many experiences…". Another portal opened up, except this one was a swirl of black and white. The girl put on a more serious expression, "But that is not important now. Listen Friend, if you wish for anyone or anything you are close to, tell me and I will tell the others that we should take them along for your sake before it's too late"

The boy looked at the girl, "Kya, there is nothing that can get what I want saved from this world"

Kya threw back her head and laughed "Dude! I have my own freaking street festival within my area! The council can achieve the impossible, and you know that's true Barrel!"

Barrel just looked up towards the sky again, smiled as a balmy breeze past the two of them and looked contempt. "Which holiday were you from originally? I forgot"

Kya smiled back "Easter, I used to be a light violet rabbit, my father was the Easter bunny, until I found the council and joined. I have a haven on earth now as a mostly humanoid being"

Barrel laughed as he looked back towards Kya "You look human to me! How can you be 'mostly' human?"

Kya laughed back "I still have the ability to jump twenty feet in the air in one bound!"

Barrel looked off at his home, the tree house and chuckled "I want my home, the tree house, Lock and Shock, Jack, Sally, Dr.Finklestein, Zero, The town hall, Jack's house, the doctor's house, and the spiral hill."

The purple vortex opened again as Kya giggled "Wow, big order! I'll do my best to relay it all to the council!" She ran off into the vortex.

Chuckling, Barrel walked back to the tree house thinking out loud "Guess this means it's time to start packing, and reading for change."

As Barrel walked into the living room, which used to be the playroom, a curly blunette girl wearing a black mini dress, Blue stockings, combat boots and a witch hats; was dancing around to a Japanese version of 'Barbie girl'. Aka, Shock was dancing around to 'Barbie Girl'. Barrel sighed as he walked around Shock. He entered the kitchen to find a certain red head chugging milk from the carton. Lock had grown his hair longer as so he could cover one eye with his bangs, the rest of his hair hung to below his chin. He wore a pair of black pants with red stitching and a black muscle shirt. Barrel continued to walk till he reached a hall with three doors, "Maybe starting this journey won't be so bad"

He entered the door on the far right.

"_or maybe the journey has already begun"_

**No flamers please, I know I'm quoting Kingdome hearts but I was listening to clips and songs from kingdom hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 when I wrote this, not to mention watching spirited away as I wrote. See ya.**


End file.
